


weird

by unknownuserx



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, idk - Freeform, wheresthejangjorimztagyall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownuserx/pseuds/unknownuserx
Summary: yuri dislikes wonyoung. or maybe she doesn't.it's confusing.





	weird

"you're lucky."

jo yuri raises her eyebrows at the passing student's comment. it's probably directed at the girl behind her. what's her name? um, chae...chaewon! right.

she pulls her backpack a little closer to herself unconsciously and turns into her classroom.

to see jang wonyoung in all her glory, sitting on top of yuri's desk.

everyone who was in the room already, oohed. a quick glare from the brunette shut them up however.

"wonyoung, get off."

"why should i?" wonyoung hums, crossing her long legs and leans back with a smug look like she knows how much yuri wants to punch her but also not.

"because it's my desk." yuri says, staring way too much. she bristles when wonyoung laughs.

"my eyes are up here," she teases.

"i know that," everyone else makes a 'mhm' sound. yuri scowls. "shut up!"

"use my lap for a desk, i wouldn't mind."

_i would_. yuri yells into the abyss that is her mind, but even if wonyoung acknowledges the glare (a _cute_ glare, wonyoung had insisted) that's boring a hole through her skull, she doesn't show it. "i don't care. get off."

"aw, what a disappointment." wonyoung says softly, hopping off the desk easily. yuri momentarily forgets to be angry as she checks for signs of actual sadness in the younger girl's face, which, if there is any, she can't be too sure because someone calls wonyoung out of class. "go out with me soon, _unnie_!"

irritation does not shoot through jo yuri's body at the sight of lee chaeyeon calling wonyoung.

no.

it does not.

so she responds with a "in your dreams, jang!"

.

it's not love.

or maybe it is.

all yuri wants to know is why the younger girl keeps on spinning around her head nowadays.

.

"can i ask you a question, eunbi-unnie?"

"i mean, sure," eunbi closes her book with a snap, smiling at yuri, "what's up?"

"so, lets say there's a girl, right? and her name is j. then there's another girl name y. y is annoying, childish and constantly asking j to go out with her but j doesn't know if she's being sincere or not." yuri tries to explain the thoughts that have been plaguing her mind ever since the classroom incident.

"hold up," she stares at a thoughtful eunbi, "if j doesn't think that y is being sincere," eunbi says slowly, "then why not just ask?"

"because y is popular and j isn't."

"ok, i guess that makes sense, continue!"

"well, what should j do?"

eunbi sets her book down, offering yuri one of the carrot sticks next her in a plate. as yuri crunches through one, she says, "you should ask - or j should ask, because if i'm correct. this j will be bothered by the answer if she doesn't know it." she smiles knowingly, and kindly looks away when yuri coughs in surprise.

"maybe she should."

.

_ok, i can do this._

_or maybe i can't_. yuri freezes in place, hearing wonyoung's cheerful voice around the corner. it's more nerve wracking than when she stood up in front of their entire school to sing at a competition.

"come on and get with bubble tea with me, wonnie!" someone shouts. it belongs to ahn yujin, a pretty popular second year, infamous for her pranks that she carried out with another girl. yuri can't remember her name.

"why should i?"

wonyoung laughs. a genuine one that yuri usually hears when she's perched on top of the older's desk.

"because we're a match made in heaven!"

"are you saying it's a date?"

"if it's with you."

yuri's chest feels a little tight, a little heavy and she turns around to march down the hall _because of course_ love can't happen for her.

(<strike>no it wasn't love)</strike>

_so she was joking_, yuri thinks as she hears the distant, "let's go then, dummy."

_fuck love_.

"oof, hey!"

distracted, she runs into something soft, warm and...crinkly? she looks up to see concerned brown eyes nearly hidden from view by a chip bag.

a step back, and the chip covered eyes turn into a taller girl carrying a bunch of snacks - or _w__as_. yuri immediately crouches down to pick up the tossed snacks, "i'm so sorry," she says quickly, "i wasn't watching where i was going."

"it's okay." the girl says, coming down to help her. "it's my fault too anyway."

somehow, she looks weirdly familiar picking up chips with focused duck lips.

once they finish, yuri bows again in apologies.

"no need to apologize. what's your name?"

"jo yuri?" she replies.

"oh, i'm choi yena, and it's nice to meet you!" the girl smiles cheerfully. yuri suddenly remembers.

yena is yujin's friend.

"nice to meet you too."

and weirdly, the thought of wonyoung gets less heavier when yena manages to hold out her hand without tipping the pile of snacks for a warm handshake that leaves yuri a little happier.

huh.

weird.


End file.
